Cassie Cage
|-|MK11= |-|MKX= Summary Sergeant Cassandra "Cassie Cage" Carlton is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat X. She is a sergeant serving in the special forces and as the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Her parents were among the few Kombatants to survive the wars against Outworld and Netherrealm and were instrumental to Earthrealm's victories. Cassie is quick-witted as her beloved father and strong-willed as her mother, which makes her popular among her Special Forces unit. But these traits hide a seed of self-doubt cultivated by the demanding nature of her commanding officer: Sonya. The offspring of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade laid the smackdown on Shinnok a few years back, but even that wasn't enough to escape the shadow of her legendary parents. Whenever Cassie isn't defending Earthrealm, she's fighting to prove worthy of their legacy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Cassie Cage; real name is Cassandra Carlton Origin: Mortal Kombat X Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Special Forces Sergeant (In MKX), Special Forces Commander (Currently in MK11) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing her to kick out spines , pop out heads, etc.), Martial Arts (MMA), Weapon Mastery (Wields guns, knives and clubs), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition and hypermobility. Can do air grapples, full splits, butterfly twists, move in midair, etc.), Energy Manipulation (Can generate green energies for various kombat purposes, like boosting her speed, boosting her striking strength creating energy afterimages, infusing it with her techs and making energy auras), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Can use grenades & airstrikes), Summoning (Can summon her BLB drone which is armed with lasers, taser and bombs), Flight (With her drone) |-|Inner Power=All previous abilities, Awakened Power (Unintentionally summoned her green halo when protecting a loved one), Instinctive Reaction (Her power automatically protects himself from attacks), Forcefield Creation (Can create a full body forcefield) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to her teammates such as Kung Jin. Heavily improved in MK11 where she was promoted to Commander. Defeated General Blade and several Revenants) | City level (Defeated Corrupted Shinnok, who was far above his base form in which he could effortlessly defeat Raiden, who can create and control storms, which requires this much energy) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can rip out heads, same applies for her drone) | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level | City level (Took Corrupted Shinnok's repeated energy blasts with her energy empowered body) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Nightstick, two pistols, grenades, an earpiece, a mobile phone, BLB-118 drone, combat knife, pocket mirror and sunglasses. *'Optional Equipment:' Assault rifle *'Can Create/Summon:' Intelligence: Above Average; leads her own team, and is a skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Loved ones have to be in danger for her to go into the Inner Power state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Single Shot:' Cassie draws one of her handguns and fires off a single round at her opponent. *'Akimbo:' Cassie draws both of her handguns and fire off six shots rapidly. *'Glow Kick:' Cassie launches a high kick that carries her into the air while her body glows with green Shadow Energy. *'Diving Glow Kick:' Cassie follows up with a dive kick. *'Getaway Flip:' Cassie cartwheels back, kicking her opponent. *'Power Kick:' Cassie does a full backflip and hits her opponent with both feet. *'(Air) Bullet Barrage: '''Cassie gains the ability to shoot her BA pistols while in the air *'Nut Kracker:' Cassie drops to her knees and slams her cupped fists into her opponent's groin. *'Take Down:' Cassie tackles her opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face before getting off them. *'Bow Breaker:' Cassie snatches her opponent's arm, breaks it, then flips them over into the opposite position. *'Air Power Slam:' Cassie grabs her opponent in midair and flips them over while kicking them down with both feet. The enhanced version adds more damage. *'Air Assault:' Cassie calls on her earpiece and has a missile drop down on the arena at either close, medium or far ranges. *'Target Paint:' Cassie locks onto her enemy with a green laser sight to hit them with the missile. *'The American Way:' Cassie salutes her opponent while trumpet horn flares. *'Dual Wielding: Cassie quickdraws two guns and shoots one round from both of them. She can charge the bullets with green energy to increase the damage the longer she charges it. *'Ball Buster: '''Cassie does a low kick to her opponent's groin, stunning them. *'Shoulder Charge: 'Just like Shao Kahn, Cassie charges at the opponent with her shoulder with green energy. *'Flying Glow Kick: 'Cassie holds on to her flying drone and uses it to propel her towards the opponent with an energy kick. *'Control BLB-118: 'Cassie totes gains the ability to control BLB-118 with her celly and BLB-118, like, gets a bunch of new moves. **BLB-118 fires a wicked blue laser down at its opponent. **BLB-118 emits an electric burst that electrocutes whatever comes in contact with it. **BLB-118 drops an explosive green energy bomb. *'Kneecappin': 'Cassie flips forward and fires multiple shots on her opponent while she's airborne. *'Flippin' Out: 'Cassie gains the ability to perform a super cool flip and unload some quick shots. *'Air BLB-181 Advance: 'Cassie gains the ability to grab onto BLB-118 and peace out away from her opponent. *'BLB-118 Bullet Ricochet: 'Cassie gains the ability to ricochet bullets off her robo pal BLB. *'BLB-118 Energy Bounce: 'Cassie gains the ability to bounce energy off her buddy BLB. *'BLB-118 Energy Burst: 'BLB gains the ability to wow out and send a burst of energy outward. *'BLB-118 B#tchin' Bubble: 'BLB creates a wick energy bubble that totally f#cks up her opponent with damage-over-time when they are in the bubble. |-|Brutalities= |-|Super Moves= *'Testi-Kill: Cassie throws a flare at her opponent, blinding them, before doing a split and delivering a powerful punch to their groin, making it explode (if male) or strain (if female). While her opponent goes to relieve their pain, Cassie takes out her handguns and smashes both sides of their skull (as well as the jaw) inwards, breaking it and stunning them. Cassie then shoots two bullets into their eye sockets, sending them blasting off. *'Fatal Blow: '''Cassie flies towards the opponent with her drone and stuns them with an energy divekick. She punches them thrice with energy coated fists before whipping them in the face with the butt of her pistol. She pulls out another pistol and whips them again before shooting them in the knees. She then grabs the opponent and shoots them three times with energy bullets. '''Key:' Base | Inner Power Gallery File:Cassie_cage.png File:green-cassie-cage.jpg|Inner Power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jade (Rock Hard Gladiators) Jade’s Profile (Both at 7-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Club Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Technology Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7